Laços Eternos
by grankalisto
Summary: "Vem, chega mais perto. Olhe nos meus olhos, sinta meu calor. Sós, estamos a sós, não temos limites no cenário do amor. Eu te amo! Eu te amo!"
1. Chapter 1

Esta fanfic é baseada em algumas partes de um livro chamado Laços Eternos. (Sim, da nome a fanfic e é um livro espirita;)

Não, está fanfic não abordara este tema, pois eu não tenho religião e acredito em outras coisas e muito menos tem o intuito de ofender quaisquer entidades religiosas. Usei-a como base, pois o romance descrito no livro é algo encantador e que emociona-me sempre que leio.

Os nomes descritos aqui pertencem exclusivamente aos seus autores. Zibia Gasparetto e Masami Kurumada, está historia não tem fins lucrativos e está aqui apenas para entreter os fãs da série. Serve também para termos um momento de reflexão e vermos se tudo que andamos fazendo não só por nós e sim pelos outros está valendo a pena.

Está história contem cenas inadequadas a menores de 18 anos, não me responsabilizo caso algum menor de idade venha a ler.

* * *

_Prólogo._

Queria contar-lhes uma historia, sem muita ação ou muito rodeio. Algo simples e sincero, pois era assim que eu irmão o via.

Hoje eu vejo que tudo que vivemos não fora por acaso, precisávamos lutar para no final termos aquilo que mais desejávamos, o amor. Pode parecer estranho ou imundo para muitos, mas meu irmão amava um jovem. Filho do conde de Ancour, alguém com quem nós convivemos durante anos.

_O jovem de cabelos loiros sentou-se próximo ao moreno, ele estava triste. Seu único amigo iria embora e ele sofria. Queria que Ikki ficasse para sempre. _

_- Ikki... – Chamou choroso. – Prometa-me que não iras me abandonar? Nunca?_

_O moreno o encarou e sorriu com tristeza. – Não posso prometer-lhe isso, mas posso prometer que, aonde quer que eu vá sempre levarei você em meu coração. Estas sempre comigo, Alexiei. – O loirinho sorriu e abraçou o futuro barão. _

_- Leve isto contigo, lembraras sempre de mim! – Deu-lhe uma estrela, símbolo de sua família há anos. _

_- "Forever Yours." – Leu o moreno. – Seu para sempre, Alexiei. _

Shun olhava para o jardim e suspirava, hoje estava fazendo 10 anos que tudo havia acontecido. 10 anos mais parecia que estavam fazendo apenas 10 dias. As memórias ainda estavam fortes em sua mente; Hyoga aproximou-se dele e lhe entregou uma caneca fumegante de chá, logo o inverno tomaria o local deixando tudo uma imensidão branca e magnifica.

O menor pegou a caneca e bebericou, sorriu para o maior que o abraçou.

- 10 anos... – Suspirou.

- Nem parece tanto assim... – Hyoga suspirou. – Tente não entristecer-se mais, meu querido. Agora eles estão juntos. Disso eu tenho certeza. – Ele beijou a testa do menor.

- Sim... Finalmente juntos depois de tamanha maldade. –

Ele bebericou novamente o chá e voltou ao passado, um passado que tinha tudo para ser lindo se não tivesse sido manchado por sangue.

* * *

_Notas finais: _Hora de explicar certas coisas e, bem Alexiei no caso e outro personagem e não Hyoga. Seria um personagem criado para não estragar outros otps que eu tenho. (Ikki só combina com o Shaka, não gosto dele com o Pato e Deuses me livrem escrever algo com aquela maldita Esmeralda.) Escreverei sobre ele e postarei no meu blog: .com

Amei esse nome desde que descobri que o Pato (Hyoga, eu te amo e q) chamava assim. Adotei faz pouco tempo como codinome na internet e bem, digamos que eu tenha ficado com preguiça de criar outro nome e outra personalidade. Já estava pronto, era só colocar na história.

Eu espero de coração que tenha gostado desta pequena parte da história, pois estou há MESES com este projeto e finalmente pude passa-la para o editor de textos. (Eu te amo, word.)

Aceitando reviews bonitinhas! Beijinhos da tia Boucher et au revoir~


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo I - De volta ao antigo lar._

Os majestosos portões de ferro pintados de negro abriram-se para a passagem da magnífica carruagem negra e com o brasão de seu dono, a fênix. Na mesma havia dois belos homens, um já formado e bem apessoado. O barão de Varenne, Ikki e seu jovem irmão caçula, Shun. Adentraram o grande jardim do castelo do conde de Ancour, Hades.

Os cascos dos animais chasqueavam as pedras da alameda principal. Parou e o jovem encarou seu irmão.

- Irmão, o que será que o conde quer com você? - Ikki suspirou, lembrava-se da infância. Seus pais morreram cedo e ele e seu irmão passaram a frequentar o castelo de Ancour. O conde sempre fora amigo de seu pai e nutria pelos meninos um amor fraterno. Lembrava-se das tardes que passou ali com o irmão e com... Alexiei. Suspirou o garoto - que apesar da aparência delicada e jovial era mais velho que seu irmão. Shun com seus 16 anos e ele com seus 18, já o moreno com seus 22. - Único filho do casal, parecia-se muito com a mãe, os cabelos medianos em um tom loiro e os olhos grandes e de um azul tão enigmático e magnífico que Ikki não conseguia descrever. Shun observava seu irmão em seus devaneios e suspirou. Escutou o cocheiro descer e abrir a porta chamou pelo mais velho que suspirou.

Desceram da carruagem e subiram pelas escadas de mármore do enorme castelo. Adentraram o grande salão principal, os tapetes ricamente coloridos e com um belíssimo lince - brasão muitíssimo conhecido pela alta sociedade, brasão do conde de Ancour. - cobriam algumas partes da parede. Lá, uma senhora de meia idade esperava-os, a mesma lhe sorriu e os levou até uma sala, está mais elaborada tinha móveis laboriosamente esculpidos no mais estilo Luís XV.

Livros, um piano de causa e, num canto da sala, um homem alto de cabelos compridos e tão negros quanto uma noite sem luar. Os olhos azuis profundos e escuros e ao seu lado um jovem de cabelos louros presos por uma fita vermelha.

Madame Henriette entrou e anunciou os jovens. O homem mais velho sorriu e aproximou-se dos jovens.

- Barão! Há quanto não lhe vejo! Está cada vez mais formado, um homem feito! - Ikki sorriu e abraçou o velho amigo. Shun logo atrás encarou o jovem que nem havia se mexido, caminhou até ele e sorriu.

- Há quanto tempo, Alexiei! - O jovem louro virou-se com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Olá, Shun. - O conde encarou o filho atônito. - Alexiei, faz tempo que o barão e seu irmão não nos visitam e é assim que os trata? Cadê sua educação? - Esbravejou.

- Talvez ele preferisse que tivéssemos trazido o marquês. - Ambos os jovens encararam o barão, Shun por ter dentro de si um amor platônico pelo marques e Alexiei por sentir saudades, eram primos, amigos. O jovem louro suspirou e encarou o barão. - Estou apenas de mau humor. - Retrucou sério.

Hades voltou-se ao barão. - Ikki, quero que tu e seu irmão passem um tempo por aqui. Preciso viajar a negócios e minha amada irá comigo. Preciso que alguém cuide deste cabeça dura e o ensine algo! Está com 18 anos e nem usar uma espada direito ele sabe! - O barão riu e olhou o loirinho que envermelhava-se de raiva e vergonha enquanto o pai continuava. - Fica apenas neste maldito piano! Nem uma pretendente ele tem! - Ikki ficou sério. Não queria que o loirinho tivesse uma, afinal sempre o amou, mas não podia contar a ninguém. Seria o fim caso a alta sociedade soubesse. Não temia por si, mas sim pelos jovens Shun e Alexiei. Suspirou e encarou o conde. - Será um enorme prazer voltar, mesmo que por pouco tempo, residir no castelo de Ancour. Vá tranquilo conde, seu filho e seu castelo estão sob ótima vigilância.

Hades lhe sorriu. - Disso não há dúvidas!

-x-

Fazia alguns minutos que o conde e sua esposa haviam saído. Alexiei ficou sentado na enorme escadaria do castelo vendo a carruagem afastar-se. Viu a mesma sumir e suspirou, começaria aí seu martírio. Desde pequeno sentia algo pelo barão, mas não poderia dizer nem mesmo para sua sombra. Queria que o pai sentisse orgulho de si, caso soubesse que amava um homem estava tudo perdido. Prometera a si mesmo que não amaria ninguém, nem Ikki, nem uma mulher. Seria apenas ele e seu piano. Sentiu o vento em seus cabelos louros, suspirou mais uma vez e entrou. Foi direto para a sala de estudo, sentou-se à frente do piano. Abriu a tampa e começou a dedilhar suavemente. Amava aquele instrumento mais que tudo? Não, havia alguém que vinha antes, mas preferia o piano, este sim podia ser tocado por ele e ser sua companhia.

O barão estava em seus aposentos, cumprimentou o conde antes dele sair - prometendo ao mesmo que olharia o castelo e que ensinaria o jovem Alexiei a usar uma espada decentemente - e voltou ao local. Queria ler qualquer coisa enquanto esperava a hora para começar a ensinar algo ao jovem Alexiei. Escutou a música suave que vinha do piano e decidiu sair. Caminhou em silêncio até a sala de estudos, viu que Alexiei tocava totalmente entregue e leve. Feliz. Encostou-se no batente, fechou os olhos e ficou a ouvir a bela melodia quando um barulho estridente vindo do instrumento o fez abrir os olhos. O jovem louro encarava o barão, o que diabos esse homem estava fazendo ali?!

- Por que parou? - Ikki aproximou-se e o jovem ficou sério.

- Cansei. -

O barão riu. - Cansou? Ora, mas o conde disse que você só falta dormir sobre este piano.

Alexiei fechou a cara, teve ímpeto de sair dali xingando deus e o mundo. Respirou fundo e continuou sério. - Não gosto de plateia.

- Não? Que tipo de pianista é você? - O barão lembrou-se da infância, adorava irritar o loirinho, era divertido vê-lo nervoso e totalmente vermelho.

- Toco para mim e não para uma plateia. E o fato de estar aqui cuidando do castelo não lhe dá direito de cuidar da minha vida! - Alexiei levantou e caminhou até a saída, sentiu a mão forte do barão segurar-lhe o braço com certa força. Ikki puxou o garoto para que ele pudesse olhá-lo melhor. Não mudará nada, continuava com a mesma carinha de criança inocente, a pele branca como a neve que caia no inverno. E os olhos... Ah os olhos azuis que tanto amava continuavam os mesmo. Belos, puros e mais enigmáticos. Ele era perfeito, um verdadeiro anjo.

O menor começou a sentir-se constrangido, já fazia uns bons minutos que o barão lhe encarava. Queria sair correndo e se trancar no quarto até aquele barão, lindo, perfeito e amaldiçoado ir embora. O barão sempre lhe chamou a atenção, sempre fora mais moreno e e bem alto. E estava sempre em alerta, seguro e forte. Ikki era um homem forte, apesar de ter apenas 22 anos tinha corpo - e que corpo pensava o jovem. - de alguém com no mínimo 30 anos, os músculos eram definidos, nada muito exagerados, mas que davam para ser notados. A pele amorenada os cabelos negros e curtos e seu incrível par de olhos azuis escurecidos. Era um homem charmoso e que chamava a atenção. Seja homem ou mulher. Ikki lhe sorriu e isso foi o fim, sentiu-se morrer. Aquele sorriso perfeito e arrebatador. Sentiu seu coração falhar algumas batidas.

- Vamos, hoje iremos começar as aulas com a espada. - E assim o barão puxou o jovem para os jardins, seria uma longa e maravilhosa tarde.

-x-

Alexiei queria morrer, estava sentado no jardim. A espada ao lado e a sua frente um lindo, arrogante e cretino barão. Ikki encarava o jovem e gargalhava. Era incrível ver o quanto ele era péssimo combatendo.

- Acho bom você nunca entrar em uma briga, senão vai acabar morto em segundos! - Ikki limpou uma lágrima que se formou em seu olho, respirou fundo e sentou ao lado do garoto que enraivecido bufava e xingava o mesmo baixinho.

- Não quero brigar, não quero aprender a usar uma espada. E só... Eu só quero tocar meu piano... Mas quero que meu pai sinta orgulho de mim... - Suspirou derrotado. O barão encarou o jovem e sorriu.

- Escute... Shun é como você. Ele também é péssimo com espadas! Mas ele veio até mim e me falou o que sentia. Tente falar com o conde. Ele é um bom homem, meio estranho, mas é um bom homem... Conte a ele o que sente. - Alexiei ergueu o olhar e sorriu entristecido.

- Acha mesmo? Tenha dó barão, o conde não é tão compreensível assim... Ele não quer um filho pianista, quer um filho que seja como ele... - Ergue-se de súbito e encarou o horizonte, sempre foi um covarde. Nunca contou o que sentia ao barão e nem ao pai. Temia o repúdio. Ikki ergueu-se também é encarou o jovem. Ele lembrava bem o brasão da família. O lince, os olhos fortes, mas no fundo... No fundo ele era um gatinho assustado. Ikki se aproximou dele devagar e o abraçou. Alexiei assustou-se, mas não afastou o outro. Sentiu-se tão seguro tão protegido.

- Olha sei que é difícil, mas tente ponderar, tente aprender algo com a espada e aí quando ele voltar vou com você até ele para conversarmos. Precisa dizer o que sente, ele é seu pai. - Alexiei afastou-se e encarou o barão, queria sair dali correndo e chorar.

- Não é fácil... Se eu nunca consegui dizer a pessoa que amo o que sinto imagina dizer algo a meu pai! - Gritou e saiu correndo para dentro do castelo. Correu para a sala de estudo e trancou a porta. Sentou à frente do piano, debruçou-se sobre o instrumento e chorou. Não aguentava mais aquilo.

Ikki no jardim encarava a entrada pasmo. A pessoa que ele amava? Como? Não! Não podia ser seu anjo imaculado amava alguém? Mas quem seria? Ele não se envolverá com ninguém a menos que... Por um momento lhe veio alguém na cabeça e sentiu ódio. O marquês... Sim! Como não pensou nisso antes! O mais novo sempre fora amigo e muito apegado a ele.

Sentiu as entranhas se contorcerem, ânsia e ódio lhe invadiram o peito. Amava o jovem e ele amava o marques. Espera não ver aquele maldito marques, caso ele aparecesse iria desafia-lo e manda-lo para o inferno.

Ao longe uma belíssima carruagem aproximava-se do castelo de Ancour. Nele o jovem loiro estava com seu costumeiro ar frio e um tanto arrogante. Na carruagem o brasão do marques, o belo cisne.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo II – A revolta da fênix: Chega a Ancour o marquês Hyoga!_

O cocheiro parou em frente aos enormes portões negros do castelo, Hyoga olhou para fora e suspirou. Há quanto não visitava sua amada tia e seu amigo e primo Alexiei. Deixou um pequeno sorriso formar-se em seus lábios. Os enormes portões foram abertos e a carruagem entrou.

Ikki que voltava para dentro do castelo viu a mesma e irritou-se, seria possível que Deus iria testá-lo dessa forma? Entrou rapidamente e correu para a sala de estudos, encostado a porta ouviu o jovem chorando. – Vamos, Lex, deixe-me entrar. Pode contar comigo... –

Alexiei levantou-se um pouco e choroso gritou. – Vá embora! – O barão suspirou entristecido. – Vou ajuda-lo no que precisar... - Ikki ouviu a tranca da porta e a mesma ser aberta de repente, a sua frente o jovem Alexiei estava com o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados.

- Infelizmente você não pode me ajudar, Barão. – Ambos notaram que Madame Henriette aproximava-se com alguém... Com – HYOGA! – Alexiei correu até o primo, abraçando-o com força. O barão viu a cena e sentiu vontade de matar aquele loiro mais alto. Maldição, porque justo agora ele tinha que aparecer!

Hyoga sorriu para o loirinho e afastou-se. – Vejo que tem convidado... – Encarou o barão e fechou o rosto. Não suportava aquela fênix, sempre arrogante e se achando o dono do mundo. E pior, prendia a atenção de seu amado primo e, infelizmente era irmão daquele que mais amava.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos claros encarava a cena das escadas, a respiração falha e o coração acelerado. Odiava-se. Sentia inveja das moças dos salões que sempre dançavam com ele, sentia inveja de suas roupas que tocavam sua pele branca e principalmente, sentia inveja de Alexiei por estar ali, sendo enlaçado e protegido pelo loiro mais velho. Suspirou e desceu as escadas. Aproximou-se devagar deles.

- Olá, marquês... – Sussurrou e caminhou até o irmão, sorriu envergonhado. Hyoga soltou o loiro menor e aproximou-se o jovem, tinha uma acerta cara de bobo.

- Olá, Shun... Há quanto tempo... Está ótimo hum? – Viu o menor corar e sorriu. Ikki encarava a cena contrariado, Shun parecia gostar dele e, pelo que notou na cara do marques o mesmo também. Então sua suposta especulação estava errada, ou talvez não. Era melhor tirar a história a limpo.

Madame Henriette chamou o loiro mais velho e o levou para seu quarto, acomodou o mesmo que rapidamente correu para os salões. Shun estava lá por alguns dias, certo? Iria tentar o tudo ou nada. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que mandar aquela fênix arrogante para o inferno.

-x-

Passaram-se alguns dias desde a chegada do marquês, Shun não para de pensar naquele homem que lhe roubava a paz e o sono. Na sala de estudos o jovem de Varenne e Alexiei olhavam o enorme jardim. Estava assim há alguns minutos. Não diziam nada um para o outro, apenas suspiravam. O jovem loiro encarou Shun e resolveu falar.

- Gosta dele, não é? – O jovem encarou Alexiei e envergonhou-se.

- Está tão na cara assim? – Abaixou o olhar.

Alexiei sorriu. – Um pouco... E, eu sei como está se sentindo, meu amigo. Estou passando pelo mesmo. – Shun encarou o loiro que sorria de forma triste. – Não podemos contar a eles. Somente para nós mesmo...

- Ou podemos contar um para o outro. – Shun pegou na mão do outro timidamente. Alexiei o encarou e sorriu. – Você está certo, sou apaixonado pelo marques... – O loiro suspirou. Não sabia se teria coragem para confessar seu amor.

Ouviram um barulho na porta, Hyoga adentrou devagar. O jovem de cabelos castanhos assustou-se, será que ele tinha ouvido? Despediu-se do loiro menor e saiu sem nem olhar para o marques. Alexiei sentiu-se aliviado, não teria que dizer nada a ele.

- Deve estar sendo difícil para ti, não é? - Hyoga aproximou-se do primo e sorriu.

- Nem me fale... É torturante! – O loiro menor sorriu entristecido. O único que sabia de tudo que sentia, sobre querer ser pianista e sobre seu amor secreto pelo barão arrogante, somente ele sabia.

Ikki andava pelo corredor quando notou a conversa, aproximou-se devagar para escutar o que os loiros diziam.

- Eu entendo, afinal sinto o mesmo... – Notou que era a voz de Hyoga e empalideceu... Será que? Não, não era verdade.

- Então! Ah Hyoga... Eu... Eu o amo tanto! – Ikki encostou-se na parede, os olhos ardiam. Queria chorar. Era verdade então, seu anjo amado era apaixonado pelo marquês. Sentiu vontade de matar aquele desgraçado! Iria desafia-lo. Lutaria mas... E seu irmão? O que diria a Shun?

Correu para seu aposento e trancou-se lá, não sairia mais naquele dia. Estava com tanto ódio e acabaria cometendo uma besteira.

-x-

A tarde passou lentamente naquele dia, os irmãos de Varenne ficaram o dia todo em seus aposentos. Hyoga passeava e mirabolava um jeito de encontrar-se com Shun sem que seu irmão visse e Alexiei ficou onde sempre estava, na sala de estudos com seu amado piano.

Madame Henriette avisou a todos que logo serviria o jantar. Shun descia as escadas e deu de cara com o marques. Hyoga sorriu-lhe e o convidou para irem até o jardim alegando que "Sob o luar flores e arquitetura ficavam ainda mais belas". O jovem acompanhou o marques até o jardim, estava receoso.

Ikki desceu alguns minutos depois e viu ambos saírem, mas seria possível? Tomou-lhe seu amado anjo e ainda queria tomar seu irmão? Não deixaria isso barato. Pegou sua espada e seguiu os dois.

Andaram até a pequena fonte que tinha no jardim e ali ficaram em silencio. Constrangimento e timidez. Hyoga encarou o luar e suspirou.

-"Ele fica tão bonito ao luar... Céus não vou aguentar ele tão próximo."- Pensou consigo.

Hyoga encarou o jovem e sorriu. – Sabe... Eu queria muito lhe dizer uma coisa... Espero eu que não me repudie. – Shun negou com a cabeça e ele aproximou-se. Tocou o rosto pálido e delicado com a ponta dos dedos e escutou o menor suspirar. Ikki que seguiu ambos estava vendo tudo, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e ficou a espreita. Pularia no pescoço daquele loiro maldito caso ele fizesse algo com seu irmão.

O marquês tornou a distancia ainda menor e sussurrou. – Eu te amo... – E tomou os lábios finos do jovem de Varenne delicadamente. Shun não conseguiu reagir, apenas deixou seu corpo mandar e aproveitou o contato. Hyoga era doce e tinha os lábios frios. Era um sonho, pensou.

Ikki saiu de trás da árvore e empunhado sua espada esbravejou. – Acho bom você se afastar e lutar, senão o matarei agora mesmo! – Ambos assustaram-se, Shun teve vontade de chorar. Porque Ikki tinha que aparecer bem naquela hora!? O marquês sacou sua espada e riu com escárnio.

- Me matar? Ora essa, fênix. O único aqui que irá visitar o barqueiro serás tu! – Hyoga avançou sobre Ikki e a luta começou. Ambos eram mestres com suas espadas, mas notava-se que o ódio e o nervosismo deixava o barão em desvantagem. Shun implorava para eles pararem, tudo em vão. Os cortes já estavam marcando as peles de ambos que trocavam ofensas e continuavam com a luta.

No castelo Madame Henriette encarava o jardim quando Alexiei aproximou-se.

- O que há, Madame? – A senhora suspirou e virou-se para o jovem.

- Desculpe-me, Senhor Alexiei... Mas acho que está havendo uma briga lá fora.

- B-briga? Quem, Madame? Quem está lá fora? –

- O barão e o marquês, Senhor. - Alexiei empalideceu, sabia que isso iria acontecer algum dia, ambos não se suportavam. O menor saiu correndo pelo jardim até alcançar os brigões.

Hyoga e Ikki lutavam com ânsia. Um queria acabar de vez com a arrogância da fênix e o outro queria fazer um travesseiro com aquele maldito cisne.

- Parem agora! – Ikki distraiu-se com a voz tão amada que gritava com eles, Hyoga não perdeu a oportunidade e deu-lhe um golpe. Este atingiu o braço do barão que caiu sentado. Shun interveio ficando à frente do marquês enquanto Alexiei corria para acudir o barão.


End file.
